In automatic transmissions of this type, especially those of motor vehicles, the hydraulic control unit and various sensors for pressure readings and engine speeds are integrated into the transmission and are connected to externally located control equipment by way of appropriate lines. This entails higher installation and parts costs and some malfunction sensitivity due to potential line interruptions.